legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cisverse Timeline
This is a timeline of multiuniversal history recording the multiuniverse's important events in Sword of Kings. All dates are given according to the Universal Standard Calendar. This list is '''huge'. You had been warned.'' Pre-Universe Era c. 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The multiuniverse is formed by God; Big Bang explosion c. 23,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Lucifer and others Angels are banished from Paradise c. 23,000,000,000,000,000,067 BBY Lucifer and other Angel enter in Hell. Lucifer met Devil c. 23,000,000,000,000,000,056 BBY The earliest Kais are thought to exist. c. 23,000,000,000,000,000,043 BBY Triggers Hell is formed. Majin Buu comes into existence, going through cycles of destruction and hibernation. c. 18,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first life form emerges on Earth c. 17,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The planet Esseles undergoes a period of high volcanic activity, creating the first alien specie. c. 15,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The planet Vinsoth is struck by an asteroid that wipes out nearly all life on the planet. The survivors creatures eventually evolve into the Chevin species. c. 13,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Wookiee species begin evolving on the planet Kashyyyk, becoming a species of tree-climbers. c. 11,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY An ancient aquatic civilization thrives on the planet Jerrilek, but eventually goes extinct in the following millennia. c. 10,864,920,723,184,945,150 BBY Demons and fallen angels travel between realities c. 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Triggers Hell, Satan and Devil tries to takeover the multiuniverse. The Dark Wars; between Triggers Hell and Divine forces start c. 9,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Abyssal God is born c. 7,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The cephalopod-crustacean hybrids known as ibliton have evolved are born from the center of Eutasia planet c. 6,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first aliens civilizations began to discover crafts c. 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The dark magic and satanism are discovered c. 99,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The creation of Religions, rituals, legends and myths of the first intelligent beings c. 95,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first aliens societies of other realities begin to be created in all multiuniverse c. 93,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Reality Council is created c. 91,000,000,000,000,78 BBY The First ExKrieg is born; the Prime Abyssal Punisher (9nd reality on 11nd Multiuniverse) c. 91,000,000,000,000,045 BBY The Reality Council teleport the Prime Abyssal Punisher to another reality to defeat Triggers Hell c. 92,000,000,000,000,043 BBY The end of The Dark Wars. Satan and Devil are defeated by the Prime Abyssal Punisher. Satan and Devil are impriosioned in Prison Reality. Triggers Hell backs to hell c. 91,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Fallen, the Abyssal God creates a Dark Empire to plunge the universe in darkness c. 90,000,000,000,000,097 BBY Fallen is defeated by the Prime Abyssal Punisher c. 90,000,000,000,000,090 BBY The Prime Abyssal Punisher becomes the first Hero on multiuniverse. Hell's door is opened to Evil Spirits who died across multiuniverse to be tortured for all eternity c. 90,000,000,000,000,070 BBY The Prime Abyssal Punisher marries a Twi'leks and have 5 sons with her; the 5 first ExKriegs are born c. 90,000,000,000,000,050 BBY The Prime Abyssal Punisher dies c. 90,000,000,000,000,030 BBY The first ExKriegs spread across the universe (5nd reality on 3nd Multiuniverse) c. 80,000,000,000,000,000BBY The Reapers are born. 15 planets are destroyed in the process by the Reapers. (2nd reality on 8nd Multiuniverse) c. 75,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The aliens civilizations discover technology c. 70,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first empire is built; Eternal Empire c. 60,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Force is discovered in Star Wars Universe c. 59,000,000,000,000,080 BBY The First Jedi is born c. 58,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in summoning the mighty Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed, South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, are also absorbed by the monster, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. c. 55,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Jedi Order is created c. 54,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Galactic Republic is created c. 56,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first Lord Sith is born c. 54,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Sith Empire is created c. 52,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Cosmic War between the Sith Empire and Jedi Order starts c. 45,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The technology for creation of spacecraft is discovered c. 42,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The 5nd Universe is unified by the Galactic Government. The Cosmic War ends with the Treaty of ancient truce. c. 40,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The ExKriegs invade Balamak planet c. 35,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the multiuniverse c. 30,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Kingdom of the Cosmic is created c. 25,000,000,000,000,000 BBY - 11, 000,000,000,000,000 BBY Billions of galaxies are create. Is believed that it was approximately the year in which a cloud of dust and gas within the universe that was one-hundred-thousand light years across experienced a gravitic collapse; the cloud coalesced to form a disk of the same dimension that revolved around an extremely massive black hole, billions and billions of galaxies. c. 10,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first bacteria life form come to exist on Earth c. 20,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The first Homo Sapien is born on the Kingdom of the Cosmic, making the monsters kings and queen possess the first Human DNA c. 19,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The kings and queens from the Kingdom of the Cosmic had won human appearances, becoming humanoids c. 15,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Whis is born c. 13,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Evil Entity and its specie are born c. 10,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Saiyans invades Plant Planet c. 5,000,000,000,000,000 BBY King Yemma becomes the assistent from the Afterlife c. 4,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Beerus is born c. 3,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Frost Demons (Frieza's race) are born c. 2,000,000,000,000,000 BBY Fallen Hana is born c. 1,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Spirits are created c. 1,000,000,000,000,000 BBY The Demon Kings are created c. 98,000,000,000,000 BBY Pre-archaic period on Earth c. 90,000,000,000,000 BBY The Eternal Empire falls c. 80,000,000,000,000 BBY The Sith Empire rises again c. 70,000,000,000,000 BBY The first beings inhabit the surface of Coruscant c. 60,000,000,000,000 BBY Fallen Hana creates her army. The Planet Trade Organization is created c. 50,000,000,000,000 BBY The Chilled becomes the leader Planet Trade Organization c. 40,000,000,000,000 BBY Homo sapiens evolved on Earth; still primitives c. 30,000,000,000,000 BBY The first princessess are born on Kingdom of the Cosmic c. 25,000,000,000,000 BBY Creation of the Galactic Patrol c. 20,000,000,000,000 BBY Soul Society comes to exist c. 10,000,000,000,000 BBY The First Sith dies c. 5,000,000,000,000 BBY The Purgatory is created c. 1,000,000,000,000 BBY The multiuniverse is unified c. 95,000,000,000 BBY The technology of the speed of light is created c. 90,000,000,000 BBY The first droids and robots are created c. 80,000,000,000 BBY Reality Council explore and map the multiuniverse c. 70,000,000,000 BBY The First Jedi dies c. 60,000,000,000 BBY Pre-historic period on Earth c. 50,000,000,000 BBY Triggers Hell rises again c. 40,000,000,000 BBY Leohart becomes the demon king of the Triggers Hell c. 30,000,000,000 BBY With the Rakatan hyperdrive (speed light force) having been reverse-engineered by Corellian scientists, the inhabitants of the Core Worlds begin to expand outward and settle the known galaxy. The Galactic Republic is founded with the signing of the Galactic Constitution, and Coruscant becomes the new government's capital. c. 20,000,000,000 BBY Fallen Hana conquest the 15nd reality on 12nd multiuniverse c. 10,000,000,000 BBY The Raven Tail Empire is founded c. 5,000,000,000 BBY Witches and wizards are created c. 1,000,000,000 BBY The Tionese War begins: the Tionese Empire unite as the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion and attack the Republic, storming down the Perlemian. The Republic begins producing warships at Core shipyards, but the Tionese push into the heart of the Republic and bomb numerous worlds. The Republic ultimately repels the Tionese with a desperate counterattack by numerous Core systems, sparking a series of offensives and counteroffensives that last around a century. c. 900,000,000 BBY Historical period on Earth c. 800,000,000 BBY Digimons are born c. 700,000,000 BBY The Cybetrons are created by the Creators c. 600,000,000 BBY The ExKriegs conquest a galaxy from 5nd universe c. 500,000,000 BBY ExKriegs discover the technology to travel between dimensions c. 500,000,070 BBY The war between Saiyans and ExKriegs Starts c. 400,000,000 BBY Pokemons are born c. 300,000,000 BBY The planet Uphrades experiences a period of significant volcanic activity, resulting in especially fertile soil tens of thousands of years later c. 200,000,000 BBY Reality Council's encounter with Beerus c. 100,000,000 BBY The clash between two galaxies on 3nd multiverse caused a huge Big Bang that decimated all life in 5 trillion of galaxies c. 900,000,000 BBY The Cosmic War II between the Sith Empire and Jedi Order starts again c. 800,000,000 BBY Triggers Hell start to invade planets to eat the populations c. 700,000,000 BBY Creation of the first Light Corp; the Black Lanterns c. 600,000,000 BBY Darkseid is born c. 500,000,000 BBY Thanos is born c. 400,000,000 BBY Kami creates the Dragon Ball on 4nd reality on 9nd Multiuniverse c. 300,000,000 BBY The first prehistoric birds are born on Earth c. 200,000,000 BBY The planet Nubia is settled by a meteor c. 100,000,000 BBY Darth Ragnos become the Supreme Sith Lord of the Sith Empire c. 50,000,000 BBY Homo Sapiens began to develop on Earth c. 30,000,000 BBY The planet Kamino undergoes abrupt climate change, which causes the planet's glacial reserves to melt; all of Kamino's landmasses will be completely submerged within two hundred years c. 20,000,000 BBY Necropolis is founded c. 10,000,000 BBY The Green Lanterns are created c. 1,000,000 BBY A meteor falls to Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. The first impact happened in Neon Genesis Evangelion universe, also wiping out the dinosaurs. c. 900,000 BBY The first alien ships arrives on Earth c. 800,000 BBY Humans evolve. The Kymoodon Empire Era begins on 8nd reality on 8nd multiuniverse c. 700,000 BBY Sith Empire discover how to travel between realities c. 600,000 - 500,000 BBY Sith Empire invaded countless worlds. c. 500,000 - 400,000 BBY Triggers Hell invaded Kingdom of the Cosmic c. 300,000 BBY The humans evolved into intelligent beings c. 200,000 BBY Fall of the Kymoodon Empire c. 100,000 BBY Humans create religion c. 90,000 BBY HABIT comes to Earth c. 80,000 BBY Darth Hades become the Supreme Leader of the Sith Empire c. 70,000 BBY Sith Empire defeat the Jedi Order c. 60,000 BBY Humans begin to migrate and spread to other land in the world. Demons come to Earth and started corrupting human mind. c. 50,000 BBY King Cold is born. Ice Age on Earth c. 40,000 BBY Paleolithic art is created on Earth c. 30,000 BBY Vampires came to exist c. 20,000 BBY Slender Man is born c. 10,000 BBY Humans create the agricultural revolution. A number of Sith establish a library-temple on the world of Krayiss Two where they slumber and their spirits haunt the temple for the next 10,000 years. c. 9,000 BBY The discovery of the Metal on Earth. Galactic Republic is founded. c. 8,000 BBY Makura Teridax is born. Equestria was created. Ninjas discovered the Chakra on Yggdrassill tree on Naruto Universe. c. 7,000 BBY Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is born. Equestria discover magic c. 7,080 BBY Kaguya become a goddness. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is born c. 7,050 BBY The creation of the concept of society on Earth. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki defeat the Ten Tailed Beast c. 5,000 BBY Triggers Hell and Sith Empire go into war for territories c. 4,000 BBY Mages come to exist in Fairy Tail universe. c. 3,000 BBY Mesopotâmia Empire is founded. Lord Tirek is born c. 2,000 BBY Ancient Egypt Empire is founded. Emperor Palpatine is born c. 1,000 BBY Ancient China Empire is founded. Cerberus is born. Roman Empire is created. Aya Tokoyogi is born. King Sombra is born. c. 950 BBY Empire of Greece is founded. Leohart and Darth Hades fight. Mount Olympus is created by the Greek Gods Previous Timeline Era With most evil Empires video on humanity that time c. 600 BBY Christianity is created. Islam is created. c. 400 BBY Mongol Empire is founded c. 400 BBY Middle Age. Dark Times. c. 400 BBY Sith Empire destroy Earth from 10nd reality on 5nd multiuniverse c. 200 BBY Mayans, Aztecs and Incas are born. Triggers Hell invaded Sith Empire planet; invasion failed c. 100 BBY Black Death spread across Europe. Protestant Reformation is created. Darth Hades invade Hell; invasion failed ---- 1480 - 1500 Season of Great Voyages. America is discovered. 1600 - 1800 Industrial Revolution. French Revolution. Frieza is born 1800 - 1900 Technological innovation, urbanization. Galatic Republic sends troops to battle Sith Empire. 1900 - 2000 (3nd Reality) World War I started, World War II Started, countless villains are born, Westcott family is born, Mikaela Du Tirial's familiy is born, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is born, Akihiro Kurata is born, Cold War started, Reality Council in Alert Mode, Apocalypse events started, 1929 Crisis, Adolf Hitler is born, Osama Bin Laden is born, Holocaust started, Berlin Wall's construction and fall, Atomic Bomb created, Genocide of the Armenians, countless heroes are born, 11 Setember Attack Terrorist on Trade World Center 1900 on Prime Earth (original Earth) The First Spacequake. The First Spirit appearance. 2005 Isaac Westcott wipe out the population of London 2006 Isaac go to New York. Isaac met Akihiro Kurata 2010 Asgard Electronics is created. Droid Era is created in the world. WWIII is started. 2020 Westcott and Kurata travel to a parallel reality to prepare a new WWII by brainwashing Hitler to save the mankind from the USA tyrant oppression. 2050 Westcott and Kurata destroy humanity with nuclear bombs after leaving to another reality. Westcott and Kurata create space ships to travel to others planets and galaxies. DEM's first moviment on Earth Current Storyline Timeline Era c. 10 BBY Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire is created. Isaac become the managing director c. 5 BBY DEM takes full control of Earth and becomes a Empire. DEM create space ships and massive armies. DEM takes control of the 5nd Reality. DEM created the most big and strong droid army in the history of the multiuniverse. DEM discover how to travel to other realities c. 2 BBY DEM quickly control the whole 10th Reality on 3th Multiuniverse c. 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 AAY DEM conquested 942.554.428.673.956.871.910.873 planets and 15 realities in just 35 years. Palpatine becomes the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Anakin becomes Darth Vader. The Jedi Order from Star Wars Universe are killed c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,090 AAY DEM enslave 862.887.999.114.674.123 races. The Resistance is founded c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,070 AAY DEM discover the Artifacts from the Past c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,069 AAY Westcott become the first Abyssal in the history of multiuniverse. Westcott wipe out humanity by starve c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,067 AAY DEM met Triggers Hell and Sith Empire in war c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,050 AAY DEM enter in war against Triggers Hell and Sith Empire for planets and realities c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,048 AAY Darkseid joins DEM. The Resistance is wiped out c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,030 AAY Balam Alliance is created. The End of the 3 Dark Empire War c. 49,000,000,000,000,000,020 AAY Sith Empire takes control of the 1th - 4th Multiuniverse. Triggers Hell takes control of the 5th - 8th Multiuniverse. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire takes control of the 9th - 12th Multiuniverse. c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,099 AAY Countless villains and heroes battles Balam Alliance forces in countless worlds c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,087 AAY Isaac Westcott met Beerus and Whis c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,070 AAY Vegeta is born. King Vegeta marries his queen c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,065 AAY Goku is born. Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Frieza c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,055 AAY DEM in war with the Galactic Empire c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,053 AAY DEM in war with the Galactic Patrol. c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,049 AAY DEM defeat Galactic Patrol. Frieza is killed by Goku in Dragon Ball universe. Dr. Gero join DEM and create Cell as a member of DEM c. 48,000,000,000,000,000,040 AAY DEM defeat the Galactic Empire. Emperor Palpatine join DEM. King Cold and Frieza is killed by Trunks in Dragon Ball universe. Aya Tokoyogi join DEM, Makuta Teridax and his Brotherhood join DEM. Captain America is born c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,090 AAY Mikaela Du Tirial is born. Elliot Baldwin Woodman is born c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,072 AAY Westcott takes over 9th Multiuniverse. Isaac attach the ExKriegs in his army c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,069 AAY Reality Council in state of calamity for the creation of the Balam Alliance. Westcott destroy his first planet c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,067 AAY Triggers Hell invade Disney Universe and My Little Pony Universe. King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek join Triggers Hell c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,063 AAY Isaac Westcott met Mikaela Du Tirial c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,060 AAY Sith Empire invade Coruscant c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,055 AAY Raven Tail Empire makes its first move after billion of years. Isaac destroy 32 planets. c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,054 AAY Westcott and Mikaela sleep together. Mikaela is pregnant. Droid army battles Autobots. Decepticons fight Sith Empire and Autobots. The Evil Entity is free. The galaxy from Star Trek is unified. Tohka Yatogami is born. Kurumi Tokisaki is born. Elliot Baldwin Woodman join DEM. Isaac Westcott destroy Balamak planet in order to kill all ExKriegs. Mikaela escape from the Genocide of the ExKriegs. ExKriegs race are extinct. Superman is born. Wonder Woman is born. Bruce Wayne is born c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,053 AAY Katarina Couteau is born. Rivallein La Folia is born. Ellen Mira Mathers and Karen Nora Mathers are born c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,053 AAY Mikaela thrown Katarina to another reality to save her from DEM genocide. Katarina arrives on Earth. Katarina is adopted. Mikaela dies c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,050 AAY Frieza and King Cold are revived by DEM and Planet Trade Organization. Frieza and King Cold join DEM. Cooler join DEM. Countless evil organations join Deus.Ex.Machina, Triggers Hell and Sith Empire. Naruto Uzumaki is born. The 9 Tailed beast is sealed within him by his father, Minato c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,048 AAY Katarina is bullyned in the school. Katarina's adoptive parents dies. Katarina met La Folia. Isaac rape a enslave woman and have a daughter with her; Alisa Ray Peram Westcott. The 10 Supreme Leaders of DEM become Abyssals. 9th -11th multiuniverse conquested by DEM. Sith Empire takes control of the 1th - 4th Multiuniverse. Triggers Hell takes control of the 5th - 8th Multiuniverse. The 3 Dark Empires prepare to break havoc the 12th Multiuniverse (the last multiuniverse to be conquested). Reality Council reunion in the decision to bring all heroes and villains on existence to 12th multiuniverse. Katarina met Shido. Elliot Baldwin Woodman leave DEM. Elliot met Karen Nora Mathers. Ratatoskr is created, The Yellow Lantern corps battle Sith Empire and Black Lanterns, HYDRA join DEM, Murkoff Corporation join DEM, Godom Empire join DEM, countless corporations join DEM cause, Sith Empire take over 5000 evil organizations, Triggers Hell create 2000 evil organizations under their command c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,045 AAY Katarina and La Folia are the third year on high school. Reality Council's decision in bring all Heroes and Villains to 12th Multiuniverse is decised; ALL heroes and villains on existence are teleported to 12th multiuniverse. The Multiuniverse War start. Alliance of Freedom is founded. The Brotherhood of the Abyss is founded. The Second Resistance rises, Raven Tail Empire watches the conflict on the shadows, the population from the Multiuniverse watches the conflict, the Reality Council prays, Satan and the Devil awaken and watch the conflitc, Fallen Hana watch the conflict, God and Jesus watch the war, Balam Alliance agonizes after several defeats, Frieza capital destroyed, General Grievous become the supreme leader of the Droid Army, Ellen Mira Mathers become Adeptus 1, Leohart create new plans, the Paradise is invaded by Fallen Angels, Soul Society join Alliance of Freedom, All heroes on existance join the Alliance of Freedom, anti heroes and anti villains fight their enemies alone, all villains on existance join the Brotherhood of the Abyss, Unicron becomes the leader of the Brotherhood of the Abyss. c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,044 AAY Heroes are organized. Heroic groups on Alliance of Freedom are created. Villains are organized. Villainous groups on Brotherhood of the Abyss are created. Jack the Freezer is created. First battle on Namekusei against brainwashed Namekosians. Conflits against Sith Empire and its villainous organizations start. Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Videos